Bacterial Contamination
by Kurone-Aiko-7
Summary: -"¡Corran! es la bacteria!", "Alejense de ella los contaminara" - las tipicas indirectas que mandaban sus compañeros hacia ella, estaba cansada, de tantas humillaciones e insultos, ¿alguien la podría salvar? o es que ya todo estaba perdido..- Basado en la cancion Bacterial Contamination.
1. Acción, Reacción

_**Nueva historia- :D quien dijo que solo me gusta jugar con los Kagamine tambien me gusta hacer historias con Miku n.n**_

* * *

La clase estaba alborotada, papeles volando de aquí para allá y a la ves haciendo un gran ruido que era desapercibido por la profesora que se encontraba afuera del salón de clases hablando con las dos nuevas alumnas.

Tan rápido como la profesora término de hablar con esas dos chicas se adentró a la clase y sin ton ni son agarro rápidamente una tiza para resonarla en la pizarra causando que se escuche un molestoso y agudo ruido que por acción y reacción los alumnos cesaron la bulla para poner atención a la causa del ruido estremecedor.

\- A ver Alumnos tenemos a dos nuevas compañeras así que recíbanlas con fuertes aplausos

En el momento indicado las dos alumnas entraron por la puerta y se dirigieron junto a la profesora, al frente de toda la clase donde todos las podían ver.

-Bueno, chicas pueden presentarse- dio paso la profesora.

-Hola, Yo soy Megurine Luka, gusto en conocerlos- corto la pelirrosa para ceder el habla a la chica de al lado.

-H-Hola...mm...yo...-intentaba decir la chica pero fue interrumpida

-Vaya pero que chica más tonta que no sabe su nombre- dijo una alumna de cabellos verdes en tono de burla que fue seguido por risas, que no duraron.

-Silencio!, siga señorita- indico a la joven que se sentía intimidada

-Si...mm...yo me llamo Hatsune Miku...espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, o pobre chica de lo que no sabía.

-Bien, las dos siéntense en sus asientos y empecemos la clase- dio por terminado la maestra

La joven Luka se sentía feliz, esperaba hacer amigas en esa nueva escuela, mientras que Miku se sentía un poco nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de haber hecho el ridículo al frente, si no también porque sintió como unos ojos verdosos la veían desde atrás. Ella se entraba en uno de los primeros asientos del frente, por lo que dudaba en voltear, puesto que ya había reconocido a la persona que le estaba poniendo ojos encima.

Había sonado la campana, ella seguía en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que varias personas se dirigían hacia Luka, la otra chica de intercambio que se presentó junto a ella, decidió irse al baño tal vez para relajarse un poco pero al momento que salió del salón, una mano la jalo y la apego fuertemente a la pared, no demoro en darse cuenta que era la misma chica a la que le pertenecían aquellos ojos verdosos.

-Vaya, Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí...

-H-Hola...-era lo único que se le ocurría decir

-Hola...Mira me llamo Gumi y no tengo tiempo- aclaro la ojiverde soltándola-¿Atendiste la clase de ciencia?

-A-ah sí! por supuesto, de hecho estuvo interesan-

-Sí, si como sea toma esta es la tarea de ciencias ¿la haces por mi de acuerdo?-dijo Gumi cortando a Miku que se encontraba sorprendida.

-Espera... ¿y porque no lo haces tú?

-Pero que floja eres, ¿Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer niña?-miro desafiante- sabes que solo hazlo -termino para irse lejos de la aguamarina dejándola en duda.

El camino a casa había sido largo y más lo que ocurrió en la escuela fue aún más agotador, que llegando a su casa, paso de frente a su cuarto a estudiar, no saludaba al entrar puesto que sabía que nadie le iba a responder, no es que viviera sola o que sus padres habían salido al contrario simplemente su madre no le prestaba atención y su padre se encontraba fuera del país por lo que siempre que volvía a casa pasaba de frente a su habitación, pero siguiendo con el estudio se había quedado atascada en algo, había hecho todas sus tareas y hasta estudio algunas, pero se quedó viendo la hoja del trabajo de su compañera Gumi, seguía ahí, en su escritorio, en blanco , sin escribir ni una sola letra, parecía que fuera algún tipo de contemplación hacia la hoja debido a lo que hacía Miku era más que únicamente dirigir su mirada hacia aquel papel, encontraba la personalidad de Gumi algo brusca por lo que quería ayudarla a hacer ese trabajo pero..., eso sería trampa, aunque tal vez ella este demasiado ocupada, aunque no lo sonaba en su voz ni mirada o hasta en la forma de actuar, la joven chica que se encontraba en duda decidió dejar al fin por todas el trabajo de su compañera en blanco, decidió decirle que era algo irresponsable de su parte y hacerla ver la realidad. Gran error.

Al día siguiente, Miku se despertó como cualquier otro día ,se arregló el cabello como siempre en dos coletas que eran largas, y agarro sus típicos lentes, no odiaba usarlos pero tampoco eran cómodos, agarro su mochila ya preparada , tomo algo de jugo de manzana y partió hacia la escuela, cuando llego al salón de clases, este estaba lleno, por lo que se sentó en su asiento y cinco minutos después entro Gumi, justo después de que la profesora entrara, cuando ella se sentó, fijo su mirada hacia Miku y la miraba con complicidad mientras que Miku agachaba un poco la cabeza dando a entender algún improvisto.

-Bien chicos entréguenme sus tareas y los que no la tienen afuera del salón como siempre.

Algunos chicos y chicas se veían entre si y salían del salón dando a entender su falta,

-Oye tú!- llamo Gumi a Miku

-Ah!, Gumi, hola que tal- sonríe

-Bien, dime ¿dónde está mi tarea?

-Aquí...-saco el papel vacío

-Oye! y ¿¡porque no la hiciste!?- agarro a Miku de los hombros

-Espera Gumi, tengo una explicación- saco las manos de Gumi de sus hombros- pienso, que debiste de hacer la tarea en vez de dármela a mí, deberías ser más responsable...

-¿Que pasa aquí?- la profesora noto la falta de Gumi- ¿Princesa Gumi saldrá del salón o la esperamos un rato más?- dijo en tono de burla la profesora a lo que Gumi entendió y sin dirigir media palabra salió del salón no antes de dirigirle una mirada de odio a Miku.

Otro día mas, con el mismo sentimiento de nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de la ojiverde, pero esta vez se sentía más preocupada, esa misma mañana Gumi le había dirigido una mirada de odia antes de salir del salón, era obvio que de seguro ya no podría ser su amiga en el resto del año de seguro estaba molesta. O más que eso.

Sonó el timbre de salida, eran las dos de la tarde, hora de salir, algunos alumnos corrían, ella solo caminaba lentamente, estaba saliendo del colegio cuando sintió como unas manos, la jalaron hacia un lugar oscuro, eran Gumi y unas chicas más, esto no tenía buena pinta.

-Eres una estúpida- dijo de pronto Gumi a lo que Miku se sorprendió

-Que...Gumi porque dices eso...

-¿No es obvio? ¡Por tu culpa me sacaron de clases!

-P-Pero...es que tu tenías que hacer esa tarea, no yo...- susurro Miku

-¿¡Entonces por qué crees que te la di!? ¿¡Para que la mires!?- grito Gumi agarrándola del polo-¡Estúpida!- dijo dándole una bofetada haciendo que Miku cayera al piso

-Au...me duele...- se quejó Miku

-¡Pues que bien que te duela!, Meiko, Lily agarren todo lo que tenga en su mochila y sáquenlo-ordeno a lo que las chicas no dudaron en acatar.

Empezaron a sacar todo de su mochila, sus cuadernos, libros, cartuchera, hojas y hasta su toalla higiénica, todo, todo estaba esparcido por el suelo, Miku solo miraba como botaban sus cosas.

-¡Esperen no hagan eso!-trato de pararse pero recibió un golpe de Gumi por lo que cayo nuevamente al suelo- No...Por favor...- suplico llorando en aquel frio piso.

-No te preocupes no nos desaceremos de tus porquerías, de hecho las pondremos en ti para que se contaminen.

Y así fue empezaron a poner hojas arrugadas en su blusa, que empezaron a desgarrar, y no solo eso le pusieron goma en una de sus coletas, la pobre chica se trataba de zafar de las chicas pero no podía, ella estaba tirada en el piso y Gumi encima suyo mientras que las demás chicas y ella le ponían varias cosas de su mochila, ella gritaba, sabía que pasaban varios compañeros cerca a aquel callejón oscuro pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse, en eso sintió como la pararon y le ponían su toalla higiénica limpia y nueva en la cabeza y eso no fue lo peor, por ultimo las chicas la botaron afuera del callejón donde se encontraban los demás compañeros pasando y se echaron a correr.

Claro la mala suerte no era para ellas si no para la pobre chica, que toda golpeada, ensuciada y con varias pintadas en su cuerpo se cayó al frente de varios chicos y chicas que pasaban por ahí los cuales se mataron de risa y nadie se animó a levantarla, ella lloraba desconsoladamente intentando pararse mientras los demás reían y le tomaban fotos de pronto escucho como de lejos decían- _"Cuidado aléjense de la bacteria que se contaminaran"_ por lo que por nuevamente acción y reacción todos hicieron caso y se fueron corriendo aparentando Estar asustados, o bien no querer "contaminarse" , la pobre chica que apenas se paró empezó a Caminar hacia su casa hipeando y llorando a la vez, atrás suyo tenía un camino de basura que ella iba sacando de sí misma, cuando llego a su casa, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró con un portazo, se echó a llorar a su cama por una hora hasta que decidió arreglarse un poco, se vio en el espejo, ya no estaba tan mal, su media estaba algo rota, sus brazos y piernas estaban un poco rayados y con sangre en algunos lados, en su rodilla tenía una herida, sus dos coletas, que ahora una estaba suelta y la otra blanca por la goma y su cara tenía un leve moretón en su mejilla, bien…todo se arreglaría con una ducha pero…mañana….todo será normal…¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **No se ustedes pero a mi me encanta la cancion de baterial contamination por eso dije porque no escribirla a mi modo y pos la inspiracion salio sola :d y obviamente agregue algo de historia, mas de lo que muestran en el video xD bueno solo dire que este fic sera corto igual ya todos sabemos como terminara :c , pero bueno aun asi espero que les haya gustado nos vemos cuando me vuelva la inspiracion xD bye bye!-.**_


	2. Mi laberinto

OwO capitulo 2! vamos avanzando n.n

* * *

.

Bien había encontrado, una vieja mochila, y nuevos útiles, podría ponerse al día, después pero por ahora al menos tenía algo que llevar puesto que por lo de ayer no pudo recoger su mochila y menos los cuadernos y útiles que estaban rotos y esparcidos por la calle por lo que había optado por conseguir nuevos con lo que tenía, otro inconveniente, ¿qué le había dicho su madre al verla en ese estado?, simple, _"Si no te limpias no comes"_ fue lo único que salió de la boca de su progenitora ni una preocupación, ningún interés, absolutamente nada, decidió no tomarle importancia y darse una ducha rápido pero aun así se había quedado toda la noche despierta por la duda que se mantenía en su cabeza le harían algo de nuevo, era más obvio de que Gumi la odiaba pero...volverá a hacerle lo mismo estaba un poco horrorizada por tal hecho, por lo que a la falta de sueño le salieron unas leves ojeras, que no le importo disimular, de pronto recordó aquel frase que le dijeron, "bacteria" se habían burlado de ella, no solo Gumi y esas chicas si no todos, esperaba que no la volvieran a llamar así. Aunque de todo lo que le hacían era lo menos importante.

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, comiendo un poco de la pera que había tomado esta mañana de su casa, en el salón de clases noto que Gumi se la pasaba susurrando y hablando bajo con unos compañeros, no logro escuchar nada, de seguro la tacharían de chismosa, cosa que no era cierto, por lo que la ignoro sin más, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de la chica de pronto sintió como alguien se aproximaba y cuando fijo su vista logro ver unos ojos verdes -"Gumi..."- paso por su mente, por lo que agacho la cabeza y se cubrió con sus débiles brazos y estos tapados por sus largos cabellos turquesas hasta que escucho una voz.

-Hola... ¿eh?, ¿Por qué te ocultas?

-¿Ah?- esa no era la voz de Gumi, Levanto su cabeza - G-..Tu... ¿Quién eres?

-Pues, hola soy Gumiya, eres... ¿la chica de ayer?- dijo sentándose al frente de la aquamarina

-¿La...chica de ayer?- dijo sin entender

-Vi como...Gumi y sus amigas te hicieron eso, ayer...

-Ah...-el la había visto, bueno no era el único- ya veo...

-Lamento que Gumi sea así...

-¿Eh?...

-Ella...es un poco mala con las personas

-Mmm...Porque me estás hablando...ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

-Claro que lo sé...Mika...

-...es Miku...- dijo con deje de tristeza

-Perdón, no me acordaba bien, además la razón por la que te hablo es...para decirte que Gumi no parará- susurro serio

-¿Ah?...a que te refieres...

-Veras...Gumi antes molestaba a otras chicas, y ellas siempre se iban del colegio. No duraban ni una semana.

-Entonces... ¿ella quiere que me vaya?

-No solo eso...cuando Gumi tiene a su víctima, no para de "jugar con ella", debes tener cuidado

-Porque...me dices todo esto...

-No quisiera que te pase nada...

-¿Eh?...

-Veras...yo soy hermano de Gumi y no me gusta su actitud hacia ti- se empezó a acercar a Miku-porque...tú me importas...

Miku se encontraba sorprendida y avergonzada, acaso el la ayudaría?, viendo cómo van las cosas de seguro él podría ayudarla y más siendo el hermano de Gumi pero...de alguna forma le atraía.

-E-Espera... ¿q-que vas a hacer?- dijo separándolo un poco

-Miku...hermosa...me gustas, acaso no se nota...- dijo agarrándola de la mejilla...

-P-Pero...recién me conoces- estaba muy avergonzada, que pensaba hacer.

-Miku...he oído hablar de ti más de lo que te imaginas amor...- dijo acercándose a ella estampándole un beso en la boca, que Miku dudo en corresponder.

-Gumiya...-tan enamorado estaba ese chico por ella, podía escuchar como su corazón latía fuertemente

-Tu...tu también m-m-me-me gustas!- dijo dándole un abrazo

-Miku amor...¿quieres ser mi novia?- los ojos de la aquamarina brillaron

-Si!- dijo dándole otro dulce beso

-Bueno querida me iré a mi clase- dijo parándose- tu también ve a la tuya, te tengo una sorpresa en la salida te estaré esperando afuera de la escuela- termino Gumiya para irse corriendo.

Se sentía un poco confundida pero feliz, ese chico se preocupaba por ella. ¡Por fin alguien lo hacía! era tan feliz, cuando volvió al salón esta vez ya no sintió la mirada de Gumi, ni tampoco esa aura de tristeza que la rodeaba, se sentía feliz simplemente feliz y nada lo podía arruinar. Que ingenua, si tan solo supiera...

Tal y como le dijo Gumiya se dirigió, hacia afuera del colegio como se lo había indicado, se le pasaban cosas en la mente como un regalo, tal vez él le había hecho algún regalo, y si era así tenía que devolverle el favor, recién se conocían tenía la opción de preguntarle que le gustaba o algo así, de repente todos los pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a Gumiya pero...este estaba de espaldas y mucha gente estaba reunida con él, y también...Gumi, de pronto vio como Gumiya volteo y escucho apenas un susurro de lejos que decía, _"miren como lo hago"_ se sintió un poco extrañada pero siguió para acercarse a él.

-¡Hey amor!

-Hola Gumiya!- dijo plantándole un feliz beso en su boca pero sintió como Gumiya se separó bruscamente de ella y volteo hacia el montón de gente.

-¡Agh! siento como cada molécula de mi ser muere ¡agh! ¡Muero agh!- se tiró al suelo seguido de un montón de risas.

Miku no entendía solo se quedó parada viendo de manera ofendida y confundida a Gumiya que seguía tirado en el piso.

-Jajaja ya ahora si dame los 10 dólares que me debes ya cumplí el asqueroso reto- decía Gumiya mientras dejaba su actuación.

Miku al escuchar eso sintió una punzada en su corazón

-Vaya Gumiya sí que eres valiente para besarte a la bacteria, ¿usaras desinfectante?

-¡Pero claro que sí! Sentía que moría

-Jjajaj ya no me aguanto su cara de estúpida- comento entre risas teto- ya muéstrenle eso

Varios alumnos estaban casi cerca de ella mientras que teto le mostro de cerca el video grabado que tenían en el celular de Gumi que no era nada más ni nada menos que el momento que Gumiya se le acerco a hablar cuando ella comprendió que era , Teto se alejó de ella

-jaja me mato de risa con este video, más estúpida que tu no hay jaja- rio teto seguida de varias risas.

Humillación, vergüenza, decepción, pena, tristeza, esos eran los sentimientos que sentía Hatsune Miku en ese momento, sintió como cayo de rodillas al piso, había sido engañada, de una manera muy cruel, como había sido posible...había caído tan fácilmente...su primer beso...un juego de mala broma, su primer amor, un reto, todo eso para avergonzarla y humillarla ante todos, ¿Tanto la odiaban?, Acaso no bastaba con lo que hicieron ayer...

-Cómo pudieron!- dijo llorando

-Fácil retrasada, con una cámara!- dijo Gumi- Al parecer lo bruta no se te va

-Ya entendí porque llorar es para los débiles- dijo Lily en tono burlón

-Mejor vámonos para que no se nos contagie- agrego Kaito

-Si vámonos-siguió Gakupo

Ella seguía tendida en el suelo, sintió como los demás pasaban evitando estar a su alrededor como un fenómeno y de una en otra le aventaban unos papeles y basura, basura...,eso era lo que era, mientras que escuchaba comentarios ofensivos hacia ella, la zona se iba despejando, ya no quedaba nadie , solo quedaba ella, sus lágrimas y...y...esa chica...

Miku pudo divisar a lo lejos como una chica de pelo rosado largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza...,pudo reconocerla, de hecho cualquiera lo haría, se había vuelto popular por ser muy bella, no era nada más ni nada menos que Megurine Luka, la chica con lo que se había presentado, estaba lejos de ella pero la miraba fijamente sin apartar su vista, parecía que quería ir y ayudarla pero...había perdido la confianza por lo que Miku simplemente decidió ignorarla e irse

Al llegar se puso frente una pared de su cuarto y se empezó a golpear contra ella repetidas veces hasta sentir dolor, eso se lo hacía por tonta, por estúpida, tenían razón, ellos tenían la maldita razón, había sido una completamente idiota al creer en esa persona , pero...porque le hacían todas esas cosas, ¿porque?, Estaba desecha, No solo jugaron con su corazón jugaron con ella ¿Saben cómo se sentía?, es fácil describirlo en una palabra _"horrible"_ , seguía dándole vueltas al asunto a veces un momento de depresión no es malo, pero vaya que esta chica se llevaba el premio, quería llorar ¡y lo hacía! - _"Llorar es para los débiles"_ \- recordó, llorar no es ser débil...llorar es liberar lo que sientes

Odio, tristeza, frustración, felicidad hay tantas razones por las que llorar y ninguna te hace débil, pero…- _"Cuando parara esto…¿Nunca?..."_ \- era todo un laberinto, entre más se adentraba más se perdía. Pero todo laberinto tiene fin.

.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews xD_**

 ** _Mayu09 : Shii lo se D: , a veces me adentro mucho en la historia y me da pena, pero otras veces me siento tan normal escribiendo esto xD es como liberar tus momentos de depresión en una historia, sip n.n esos momentos tristes que después de desahogarte te sientes mejor, en pocas palabras me desahogo en Miku xD oknu :v_**


	3. El Mismo Obstáculo

Estaba parada en una esquina del colegio, no quería entrar, llevaba ahí en ese lugar como media hora, no quería entrar…sabia lo que le esperaba, otro día mas de sufrimientos y abusos, ¿A quien le gustaría vivir así? A nadie, a ella tampoco, no quería seguir viviendo así, ¿Cuántos años tendrían que pasar?¿Cuantos problemas tendría que pasar?.

Seguía mirando desde aquella esquina como los alumnos entraban a la escuela, ella debía entrar y lo sabia, por mas que no quisiese tenia que hacerlo, si no se ganaría una gritada de parte de su madre por haber asistido al colegio, pareciese que a su madre le gustaba gritarle, siempre lo hacia y la menospreciaba, era hora de entrar, solo quedaban pocos minutos para que se cerrara la entrada, era ahora o nunca.

Cuando entro en unos pasillos de la escuela, se encontraba vació, pero aun así se escuchaba la bulla de todas los estudiantes que se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, sin previo aviso, sintió como era jalada rudamente de las coletas, se lo esperaba, era de temer.

-Vaya si llego la zorra… arruina-hermanos – decía Gumi respecto ayer- no sabes cuan difícil es sacar esos sucios gérmenes de la boca de mi hermanito-dijo aun sujetándola

-…Déjame por favor…- trato de zafarse, sentía vergüenza y miedo, ¿no la podía dejar en paz?

-Dame una razón para eso- dijo en tono oscuro mientras cerraba su puño derecho

-¿Gumi?- se escucho un leve sonido de parte de una tercera espectadora

-¿Ah? Megurine – dijo soltando rápidamente a Miku, que se sintió salvada - ¿Qué haces aquí?- tonta pregunta y lo sabia

-…Yendo a clases…- observo a Miku- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- refiriéndose a lo que paso hace unos minutos

Gumi tenia algo en cuenta,Luka Megurine era la presidenta del aula, no convenía que supiera lo sucedido.

-Nada..solo estábamos jugando- dijo acariciando a Miku- ¿No es cierto Miku?-sonrió falsamente

No respondió, se contenía las ganas de temblar, el aspecto de Gumi en ese instante era aterrador, pensar que esa sonrisa parecía sincera, cuando en realidad era tan falsa, sentía inquietud

-No parece que estuvieran jugando- hablo Luka- Cuando dos personas juegan, las dos se divierten…-miro a Miku- Miku…¿Te estas divirtiendo?

En ese instante hubiera deseado no mirar a Gumi, quien la observo amenazadora-mente, la falsedad detonaba en sus ojos.

-S-Si…solo…solo estábamos jugando- respondió finalmente

-Bien…mejor entramos al aula, ya van a empezar las clases- termino entrando al aula

Gumi recordó algo que se le había olvidado por unos instantes…la sorpresa que le tenia preparada a la bacteria, era hora de mostrarla

-Exacto entremos rápido Miku- dijo siguiendo a Luka dejando a Miku sola.

Miku se contuvo las ganas de llorar, podía haberle dicho a Luka lo que realmente le hizo…pero aun asi no lo pudo hacer, que tonta era. Decidió entrar al aula rápidamente y sentarse en su asiento, sin embargo cuando entro, todo estaba en silencio, se encontraban todos mirándola, luka se encontraba sorprendida ante tal hecho tan irrespetuoso, pero lo conocía muy bien.

Cuando entro, dio cuatro pasos al frente y miro a donde miraba Luka, empezó a temblar, todo la pizarra estaba llena de insultos hacia ella, decían cosas realmente ofensivas, tonta, bacteria, escoria, perra, marginada, las lagrimas salieron repentinamente y todos empezaron a reír y a apuntarla, Luka la miraba aun sorprendida y sin palabras mientras que Gumi la veía de manera burlesca y triunfante, al haber causado otro día mas de abusos.

Miku fue hacia su sitio, no quería que se rían de ella, le empezaron a gritar cosas, pero cuando se sentó, Gumi fue hacia ella.

-Sabes hoy es mi cumpleaños, no se si lo sepas… pero en todo cumpleaños se necesita un pastel- hizo una seña para que dos personas se acercaran con objetos en la mano.

-Un pastel necesita…harina – dijo una rubia que acto seguido le hecho harina en todo el cuerpo

Miku solo seguía sentada, llorando, no se movía para nada, ¿que tenia que hacer para que dejaran de hacerle eso? ¿Dejarse abusar? Si protestaba le saldría mucho mas caro.

-¿Que mas necesitamos Meiko-chan?- pregunto Gumi

-Huevos! – dijo rompiéndolos fuertemente en la cabeza de la pobre chica - ¿Cuál es el ultimo ingrediente?

-El sabor especial!- respondió Gumi echando en la aquamarina una cubeta llena de agua de pescado que olía muy fuerte.

De pronto las carcajadas de todos fueron calladas por un fuerte grito proveniente de la puerta del aula.

-¡A ver silencio!- miro rápidamente el sitio de Miku- ¡Gumi, Miku síganme a la dirección, ahora!

Miku escucho a Gumi maldecir bajamente seguidamente de ir hacia la profesora, ella también fue. El camino a la dirección fue silencioso, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, era tan agobiante la sensación de ir a la dirección con Gumi, le daba muchos nervios, justo cuando no quería problemas.

-¿Que sucede profesora Ann?- pregunto el director observando a las alumnas

-Sucedió un problema entre las alumnas Gumi Megpoid y Miku Hatsune del salón 2-3

-¿Que sucedió?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a las dos alumnas que no respondían a pesar del estado en que se encontraba la aquamarina que estaba llena de productos

-¿Ninguna va a hablar?- apresuro a decir la profesora- bien entonces yo lo haré, Señor director la alumna Gumi ha cometido una grave falta, de insultar a su compañera tanto verbal como físicamente, vera…cuando me adentre a mi aula de clases encontré escrito en la pizarra nada mas que insultos hacia su persona y vi como embarraron a Hatsune de productos alimenticios, Gumi era una de ellas, así que lo mas obvio es que responda…¿ella ocasiono lo de la pizarra además de lo que le hizo a su compañera junto con otras chicas mas?

El director observo a Gumi- Señorita Gumi ¿usted escribió esos insultos? Respóndame con la verdad si no quiere ser sancionada mas de lo que estará-

-Solo era un broma, no es para tanto- dijo en tono bajo

-¿Lo admites?

-Si…pero solo era un juego, una broma nada mas- se excuso Gumi

-Señorita Gumi, no es juego ni broma, abusar verbal y físicamente a tu compañera, además de haber dañado material de clase, y esta no es la primera vez que sucede un caso como este involucrándola a usted ¿verdad? No se si volverá a llamar a su padre pero esta vez llego muy lejos, una alumna como usted no es permitida en mi escuela, esta expulsada, llamare en un rato a sus padres.

-Haga lo que quiera igual mi padre los convencerá

-Su padre a pesar de ser abogado, tiene buen corazón y dudo que soporte de sus caprichos señorita; profesora puede llevársela a la sala de espera y llámeme a las otras alumnas que la acompañaron en este problema.

-Si Director de inmediato- dijo la profesara para retirarse de la sala

-y bien señorita Miku…llamare a sus padres para informarles de lo sucedido, ¿me podría decir sus números?.

-Mi mama…esta trabajando dudo que pueda atender….y mi padre…esta en viaje de negocios, también lo dudo- hablo soltando unas lagrimas mas.

-No llore señorita, mire…no soy psicólogo pero viendo su estado es mejor si va a su casa por este día, para que se limpie y se aclare un poco, desde que llego supe que es buena alumna, demuéstralo y siga adelante, tome- dijo entregándole un papel- esto se lo entrega a sus padres para que se informen de lo sucedido y la puedan ayudar- dijo en tono relajante en director-Puede ir a casa.

-Si, gracias…- respondió sin mas.

Cuando salio de la dirección se encontraban en la sala de espera, Gumi, Lily y Meiko que la vieron de mal gusto, decidió seguir hacia su casa, no le iba a mostrar el papel a su madre, aunque si lo hacia de todas maneras lo encontraría tirado mas tarde, no era necesario, pero... ¿Porque se sentía así?…sin ganas de nada…Gumi había sido expulsada, ya no la molestaría mas…¿porque seguía esperando el mismo dia mañana?

* * *

 ** _Aqui termina el capitulo uwu lo se demore muuuuuuuuuchhhhooooooooooo una eternidad :v pero estaba ocupada, sorry queridos xD, tratare de actualizar mas rápido ¿oki? Jejeje owo nos vemos!_**


End file.
